Vampiric Lust
by Japawesome
Summary: Gaara was a vampire. He lived a simple vampire life, feeding on prey as he saw fit. Then he finds a prey he can't bring himself to eat...
1. Alleyway

**I Do not own Naruto so I have shaped my fantasies into this story. Enjoy! :D**

--

A thud resounded as the corpse hit the gravel. Dazzling green eyes narrowed as they stared at the corpse. Licking his teeth, the vampire leaped up onto a nearby roof, searching the streets for his next prey.

--

"Oi! I'm going home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto shrugged his guitar onto his shoulder and waved.

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged.

Naruto smiled at his band mates, his best friends. Kiba, the drummer, Neji the bass guitarist, and Sasuke, the second guitarist. Naruto smirked inwardly. He had won being the first guitar player in a battle of chords.

Sasuke eyed Naruto warily as if he could read Naruto's thoughts. Naruto smiled and walked out the door. He closed the door behind him and smelled the night air.

"Ahh…" Naruto stood for a moment, breathing in the night air. He sighed and smiled.

Naruto began walking through the streets, taking in all the smells of the open stalls. He could smell the familiar scent of Ichiraku ramen and he sighed. He looked over and spotted an alleyway near the stall. There was a tabby cat sitting there looking straight at Naruto. It meowed and disappeared into the alleyway. Naruto grinned and skipped into the alleyway.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the alleyway, he couldn't find the cat. "Aww…" Naruto sighed childishly and turned around. His breath caught in his throat. There, right in front of him, green eyes glaring down on him, was a dark figure. The only thing Naruto could make out was the blood red hair and the astonishing green eyes.

Immediately he was both frightened and drawn to the dark figure. Naruto stepped back, more frightened of the figure than drawn now. The figure remained still. Naruto panicked when a grin appeared on the other's face. The teeth were so bright and sharp.

Naruto turned and ran to the end of the alleyway. A brick wall. Great. There was a fading lamp shining down on Naruto as he slammed his fists into the wall. He could feel the person behind him, watching him.

He sighed and fell to his knees. Slowly, he turned to face the enemy, unsure of what to do. More than likely this person had the upperhand because Naruto held no weapon.

Naruto became stood up, determined not to go down without a fight. He glared into the face of the enemy, watching their grin fade. The aggresor's eyes seemed to be searching Naruto's face and they stopped at Naruto's eyes. The person stared into Naruto's eyes for a long time and then, they were gone.

Naruto stood for a moment, unsure if that all really just happened. He slid to sit on his butt, his back on the wall, his guitar beside him. He put his face in his hands. "Note to self…never go down a dark alleyway again…No matter how cute the cat is…"

Naruto nodded to himself reassuringly and stood up. He smiled his usual fake smile, determined to act as if none of that ever happened.

--

Gaara sat on the roof above the alleyway in which he had just abandoned his prey. He was watching the blonde, confused. Why couldn't he devour the boy just like all the other meals he had had? Why…had he hesitated?

Gaara lifted his hands to his temple, rubbing away the frustration. "Damn human…"

--

**Reviewz please!! :D I hope you all like and are looking forward to my next chapter of great awesomeness!! BWHAHAHA!! :3**


	2. Our New Singer

**The sexiest couple in Naruto is Naruto and Gaara and you all know it. :3 hehehe. Enjoyz!! **

--

Gaara had gone quite some time without feeding on anyone. The blonde was all he could think about…All that he wanted. No matter how good anyone else smelled he couldn't...The blonde was all he ever had to have…And he needed him now.

--

Naruto was sitting at a table off to the side with his band mates but his attention was more drawn to the local bands on stage than his friend's conversation. Their band was going to be up in a few minutes and their new singer wasn't here yet.

Naruto fidgeted and turned to his friends. "How are we going to go on without our singer?" Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba stared at Naruto, all of their faces showing indifference.

"Don't freak Naruto. It's not like we can't come back tomorrow." Kiba waved his hand in Naruto's direction as if to wave Naruto's worries away. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

Naruto sighed in frustration and jumped into the crowd. He stood, just watching the band on stage right now. It was an all girls band. His girl best friends too. Hinata, the bass guitar, Sakura, the singer, Ino the guitarist, and Tenten, the drummer.

Naruto grinned at them and waved. They all winked at him and Hinata made a small wave back.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, trying to swing with the beat when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Immediately he tensed and his eyes snapped open. He tried to pull away but the arms tightened their grip. Naruto's strength wasn't enough. But for some reason, another part of Naruto didn't WANT to pull away…

Naruto kept his eyes on the stage as he felt the person behind him put their head on his shoulder. He stiffened even more and his heartbeat sped up.

"What's your name?" A slightly husky voice asked. It sounded like this person hadn't had water in days. Even so, the voice made Naruto shudder and his heartbeat sped up.

"Naruto." Naruto's mind was reeling. Had he just told a perfect stranger his name? That wasn't a very smart thing to do on his part.

Naruto's eyes strained to see the person behind him as he heard a growl emit from their throat. "Naruto…I'm…Gaara…" A long pause. "Would you mind if I stood in for your singer tonight?"

"Huh? How did you-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence the arms that were once wrapped around his waist were gone.

For a minute, Naruto stood there, confused. He sighed and dragged himself back to the table where his friends were in deep conversation about how you're supposed to eat a strawberry cake.

"You eat the strawberry first! That's the best part!" Kiba yelled at Neji. Neji's face remained calm as he replied. "Yes, and it's because the strawberry is the best part that it must be eaten last." Sasuke seemed bored of the whole conversation. Naruto doubted he even cared about how to eat a strawberry cake.

Kiba frowned and turned to Naruto. "What do you think Naruto? I'm right aren't I?" Neji stared at Naruto, waiting for his reply.

Naruto saw his opening. "Hey…um…I found us a new singer." Sasuke looked up. "Who?" Naruto's eyes widened and he started fidgeting. "I don't remember his name."

"Let's welcome _Jinchuuriki _to the stage!" A loud applause erupted. Naruto sighed in relief and he grinned. "Let's get on stage!" Naruto yelled proudly. Before the others could ask him any more questions he had disappeared behind the stage. They looked at each other warily and followed him.

A figure was standing behind some equipment, hiding his face as he talked to Naruto. Naruto handed the person the lyrics as the others ran on stage. "I know it's practically impossible but memorize as much as you can. We'll just play solos over the parts you don't know." Naruto eyed the figure one more time before running on stage.

Sasuke looked at Naruto expectantly. "Where is he?" Naruto shrugged and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let's just start. I think he'll just walk on or something…" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Neji and Kiba who just shrugged. "Whatever." Sasuke grumbled.

"One. Two. Three. Four!" The crowd applauded as their instruments broke out in song. They all smiled at each other, electricity buzzing around them.

And then, suddenly, the red head Naruto had encountered in the alleyway was at the microphone, singing. Naruto's breath caught. This man…was undoubtedly gorgeous…and he was the same man who cornered him in the alleyway…Impossible.

The red head's voice completely shook the crowd. They were screaming, applauding, fainting and all because of his husky yet smooth voice. It was unlike anything the crowd had ever heard.

Kiba and Neji smiled at Sasuke, completely excited about this new singer. Sasuke smirked. He couldn't help but like this singer too.

When they finished their song, the crowd was still jumping and screaming. Naruto didn't notice. His eyes were glued to the red head.

Kiba got up and joined everyone in the front as they all did a dramatic bow. The crowd was still applauding and Kiba was beaming.

--

_Backstage_

Naruto was standing in the hallway staring at the red head leaning on the wall directly across from him on the opposite side of the hallway. The red head stood with his arms crossed and one foot on the wall.

"Was it that bad?"

Naruto blinked. "Oh. No." A grin appeared on his face. "That was awesome! The crowd loved you."

The rest of the band suddenly appeared next to Gaara and Naruto. "Yeah! That was awesome! You have to be our new singer!" Kiba practically yelled, draping his arm over Gaara's shoulders. Neji nodded in agreement.

"What's your name anyway?" Sasuke said, his eyes checking out the red head's details. Blood red hair, tattoo above the left eye reading "Ai" or love, and eyes with dark rings of insomnia around them.

"Gaara."

Naruto immediately got a headache when he heard the red head's name. His heartbeat was speeding up and the headache became a stabbing pain.

"You guys were great tonight! We're gonna get a lot more gigs now!" Everyone looked up to see a man with silver hair, a mask on his face, and an orange book glued to his hand. Even though they couldn't see his face they all knew he was grinning.

"Definitely!" Kiba gave Kakashi a thumbs up.

"This is our manager, Kakashi." Neji explained to Gaara.

"Alright. Well I'll see you guys later." Kakashi disappeared instantly. Everyone blinked but waved it off.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be heading home too." Kiba did a dramatic yawn. "I'll drive you." Neji raised his hand. "Mind if I join in this jamboree?" Sasuke raised his hand. Neji nodded. "You need a ride Naruto? Gaara?" Naruto shook his head and waved his friends off.

When they were alone Naruto considered asking the red head about the alley incident. "Um…about the alley-"

"I was lost and was asking you for directions." Gaara interrupted Naruto. A sheepish look appeared on Naruto's face.

"Oh really!? Oh...Alright." Awkward silence. "Um…I'll get going then." Naruto began walking off.

"Hey." Naruto turned around to look at the suddenly talkative Gaara. "I don't have anywhere to stay. Mind if I stay at your place tonight?" Gaara looked at Naruto, his face blank. Naruto shifted feet, wondering if it was wise to let a total stranger in your house. Then again…he didn't want to lose their new singer.

"Uh…yeah…I guess that's alright for tonight…" Naruto muttered. Gaara nodded and followed Naruto out the back door and to the blonde's car. All the time, Gaara was looking at Naruto's neck, imaging how delicious that blood must taste…

--

**Ohoohohohoho. :3 It's getting good! So review if you want to know what happens to the thirsty Gaara and the oblivious Naruto. BWHAHAHAHAHA! :3**


	3. Gaara's Thirst

**I Do not own Naruto. Ohohoho…The things I would do if I did….hehehe :3 Ahem. Oh. Sorry….Right…On with the story!! :D**

--

Gaara sat in the car, pretending he was looking out the window the whole time. He was really watching Naruto from the corner of his eye. Well, to be more specific he was staring at Naruto's neck.

Naruto drove up his driveway, a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding escaped from his lips. Gaara looked over at Naruto and proceeded out of the car.

Naruto stepped out of the car. He made sure it was locked and looked up to see Gaara was already standing on the porch, waiting. The blonde made his way up and opened the front door. Gaara walked in first.

The red head's nose twitched as he took in all the scents. There were so many different smells…but they all smelled wonderful…like Naruto….

"Would you like anything to drink?" Gaara's head snapped in the direction Naruto was in. Naruto had just closed the door behind him and was proceeding to the kitchen to get something to drink.

The mention of drinks made Gaara realize he was indeed thirsty…

Gaara followed Naruto into the kitchen. He leaned against a counter as he watched the blonde grab a glass and fill it with water from the sink.

Naruto turned around to drink out of his glass but his body was slammed back against the counter. He immediately dropped the glass, but before it could break, Gaara had wrapped Naruto tightly in his arms with Naruto's neck meters from his fangs.

Naruto had frozen. He could feel Gaara's hot breath on his neck and the cold water from the broken glass on the side of his leg.

Naruto gripped the side of counter, trying to slip away, but Gaara was stronger than he looked.

"Gaara…could you…let go of me?" Naruto grunted, still attempting to get away.

Gaara had his eyes closed. He could smell Naruto…He could smell Naruto's blood mere meters from his fangs…How he wanted to just bite into the blonde's neck and taste that sweet…sweet...

"Gaara. Please let go of me." Naruto's tone had become serious.

Gaara let go and stepped back. He didn't give Naruto the chance to search his eyes.

For a moment, Gaara stood there. "I'm going to go watch t.v." Naruto watched Gaara retreat into the living room.

The blonde sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He plastered a fake grin on his face and walked into the living room. "Hey Gaara." The red head looked up from the t.v. He was still flipping channels even though he wasn't looking.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be down the hall if you need me." The red head nodded and looked back to the t.v. Naruto stood for a moment, wondering if he should say anything about earlier. He shook his head, deciding it was better not to.

--

Naruto stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He cleared the steam away from mirror and dried his hair with another towel.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom and made his way down to his bedroom. He could hear the tv still on in the living room.

The blonde closed the door behind him and fell down onto the bed. The towel fell over his face as he thought. There was probably going to be a lot more gigs for the band now that they had their new singer…

Thinking of Gaara made Naruto think of the alleyway. Was Gaara really lost? He looked more hungry…or thirsty rather than lost…

"Naruto…" Naruto grabbed the towel off his face and sat up. Gaara was standing directly in front of him. "Naruto…I'm really hungry…"

For some reason a knot formed in the pit of Naruto's stomach. Gaara's teeth…seemed sharper…

"I could go make you some ramen real quick…" Naruto stood up with a sudden urge to get out of the room.

Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm and slammed the blonde against the wall across from the bed. "I don't want ramen…"

Naruto gulped. He was trapped. "I could make you something else then…" Naruto flinched as Gaara's grip on the blonde's arm tightened.

Gaara pressed himself against Naruto, completely trapping the blonde under him. He brought his free hand under Naruto's chin, lifting the blonde's head up, exposing more neck. Naruto squirmed, desperate to get away.

The red head didn't even seem to notice the blonde's attempts.

Gaara inched closer and closer to Naruto's neck. He didn't stop until his fangs were barely piercing the skin.

Naruto tried to pull away. Gaara was…Gaara was going to bite him. He could feel the fangs piercing his skin…He could feel the blood starting to trickle down his neck.

Naruto's eyes grew wide in fear. "Gaara! Gaara stop it! Stop!"

Gaara bit down into the blonde's neck, covering everything with his mouth. Naruto screamed, shaking from the pain that was running through his whole body. It was a searing, burning pain.

Tears fell from the blonde's eyes as he felt Gaara suck the blood.

Gaara had his eyes closed and he could feel Naruto under him…Slowly losing his will to fight the red head…The pain slowly turning into pleasure…But the taste of Naruto's blood was so much more delicious than the red head had ever dreamed…It was so sweet…It was hard to stop…

Gaara opened his eyes, suddenly aware he couldn't bring himself to stop. The blonde had already fallen unconscious and was limp in the red head's arms.

Gaara pulled himself away with the last shred of will he had. There was blood still trickling down the blonde's neck…It looked so delicious…

Gaara licked his lips and dropped Naruto. He didn't want to kill the blonde…If he did he'd never get to taste that sweet liquid again..

Gaara shuddered. He licked his teeth. He could still taste the sweet…delicious…liquid in his mouth…How he wanted more….

--

**Ohohohoho. Me hoped you liked!! Review if you did! :D About five times would be nice. **


	4. Too Much

**I really love Naruto and Gaara together…just so much smexy action…hehehe :3**

--

Naruto sat up in bed, suddenly very awake. He blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes. Just as he was stretching, Gaara walked into the room with a tray full of breakfast.

Naruto felt completely distorted when he saw Gaara. He felt excited, nervous, dizzy, and confused, all at once. It was like something great had just happened but it drained him.

"Here. I made this for you." Gaara pulled up the chair from Naruto's desk and handed the blonde the tray. Naruto took the tray from Gaara and stared at it. Eggs, bacon, toast, fruit…It was the kind of breakfast someone got when the other person was trying to make up for something.

Naruto looked up at Gaara questioningly. "It's the least I could do for your recent hospitality." Gaara said. Inwardly, Gaara was also thanking Naruto for the sweet treat last night.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Gaara." The blonde shoved a full fork of eggs in his mouth and he grinned at Gaara as he spoke with his mouth full. "You didn't have to do this ya know. It's human nature to help someone in need."

Gaara smirked to himself as he kept his expression blank. He was nowhere near human.

"Really?" Gaara's voice trailed off as he watched Naruto eat. Every time Naruto swallowed…his neck…

"Youmf okayf Gaaran?" Naruto muffled through the toast and eggs. Gaara's eyes snapped back to Naruto's face. The red head nodded.

The bite marks were still there…

--

Naruto pulled on his shirt and made sure he looked half decent in his mirror. He grinned and nodded.

"Where'd I put my guitar?" Naruto muttered to himself, looking around his bedroom. The band had practice today and another gig tonight. He had to find his guitar.

Naruto searched in his closet and under his bed. Nothing. The blonde sighed as he sat down on his bed, trying to think where he possibly could have put it.

Naruto's eyes drifted over to bedroom wall.

"_I don't want ramen…" _

Naruto shifted backwards, panicking.

"_Gaara! Gaara stop it! Stop!"_

Naruto backed up and hit the opposite wall, breathing heavily.

_He could feel Gaara breathing on his neck….sucking his blood…_

Naruto lifted his hand to his neck. His eyes grew wide as he felt the bite marks.

_The pain slowly turning into pleasure…_

Naruto gripped his hair with his hands. He could feel his legs shaking under him. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Immediately Gaara was in the room, his eyes furiously scanning over everything. When he realized nothing was dangerous he saw Naruto on the floor, unconscious. The red head frowned and made his way over to the unconscious blonde.

"Maybe my thirst was too much for him…" Gaara muttered to himself as he brushed away one of Naruto's blonde locks.

--

Gaara handed a glass of water to the now conscious Naruto. Naruto sat up on the couch, letting the blanket fall off of him. Naruto stared at the glass for a moment and then took a long sip.

Gaara sat in a chair right in front of the couch Naruto was lying on. Both remained silent.

"Gaara…I'm-"

"You don't have to apologize for passing out Naruto. It wasn't your fault." Naruto could sense the double meaning of the words.

Naruto looked up to see eye to eye with Gaara. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to make himself seem as serious as possible. "Gaara…last night….did anything happen?" Naruto watched as Gaara's face remained expressionless. His eyes gave away nothing. "Not that I'm aware of." A long pause. "Why? Did something happen with you?" Gaara narrowed his eyes, analyzing everything Naruto said or did…trying to catch anything that might hint Naruto remembering anything he shouldn't…

Naruto was taken aback. He shifted his gaze back down to the glass of water. "No…nothing happened."

_Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzzzz_

Gaara looked up at the front door. "Mind if I answer it?" The red head asked without looking at the blonde. Before Naruto could answer, Gaara was already at the door. The read head moved aside as the other band members walked in. They all gave Gaara a friendly pat on the shoulder which Gaara would have preferred not to happen.

Kiba flung himself over the couch and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "Naruto!! We have practice!! Let's go!!" Kiba shook the blonde mercilessly.

"Ohhhhhhhkkkkkkkaaaayyyyyy Kkkkkkiiiiibbbbbaaaaa!!" Naruto laughed and pushed Kiba off of him. "Let's get going. I'm pretty sure I left my guitar in the trunk of my car." Kiba grinned and pulled Naruto off the couch and out the door.

Neji laughed and followed suit. Sasuke smiled at Gaara. "Kiba's always like that…Just so you know." Gaara nodded. Sasuke's smile grew wider and he patted Gaara on the shoulder again. "Alright. Let's get going."

Sasuke walked out, leaving Gaara to stand by the door. Gaara closed his eyes, frustrated. Not only did he probably reveal himself to the blonde…but the raven haired boy…his neck looked so inviting…It made Gaara wonder what Sasuke's blood tasted like…

--

**Wohohohohoho!! Bet you didn't see THAT coming HUH!? Hahahahaha!! :3 Review if you want to know what happens. Like before, five times or more oughta do it. :3**


	5. Practice

**I Do not own Naruto. Ha…hahahaha….hahahahahha….hahahahahahaha…..here ya go. :3**

--

Gaara sat in Naruto's car with the others, contemplating what he should do about his situation. Feeding on Naruto again so soon could cause unnecessary issues and Sasuke seemed like a tasty meal…

Naruto had been such a delightful treat though. His blood was unlike anything Gaara had ever tasted. It was the only blood he could possibly ever want in his existence again.

Gaara didn't want to kill Naruto off. He couldn't imagine having to live the rest of eternity without that sweet liquid… Naruto didn't seem capable to handle Gaara at all.

Gaara still needed to feed…

He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to wait on Naruto to recover…

Was Sasuke an option at all?

Gaara glanced in the rearview mirror to see Sasuke sitting on the other side of the car in the back, looking out the window. The red head stared for only a moment before his eyes wandered back over to Naruto's neck. The bite marks were still there. For one, that was a danger of Gaara being discovered and it was also a reminder that maybe Naruto couldn't handle Gaara's thirst.

Gaara couldn't help but begin to growl and descend into an abyss of depression. Everyone in the backseat stared at Gaara and sweat dropped. Kiba, who was sitting behind the passenger's seat, tried to move more to the left, squishing everyone to the door.

--

Naruto unlocked the door to the abandoned building they used as their practice area. Everyone spreaded out and began setting up their instruments. Gaara merely leaned on the wall, his eyes closed as he tried to relax and escape the frustration that was running through his body. His face remained blank even though thoughts were racing through his head at the speed of light.

"Gaara?" Gaara's eyes snapped open immediately making Naruto immediately retreat a step. When Gaara realized it was no real threat he relaxed…slightly.

Naruto looked at Gaara questioningly, as if he was worried. "You okay Gaara?" Gaara merely nodded. Naruto stared a bit longer before a smile appeared on his face. "Alrighty then. Let's start practice." Naruto grabbed Gaara and yanked the surprised red head over to the microphone.

"One, two, three, four!" Kiba yelled before they erupted into song.

As Gaara sang into the microphone with the perfect voice, not too high, not too low, not too rough, not too sweet, Naruto stared. The blonde's fingers were unconsciously playing the guitar while his brain was trying to figure out how in the world the red head learned the lyrics so fast on that first night…

--

Everyone began to file out of the building and headed towards Naruto's car. Naruto was stopped when he felt someone grip his arm.

"Hey guys." Sasuke and Neji looked back as they stood beside Naruto's car. "I want to show Naruto something so why don't you guys go ahead."

Naruto looked back at Kiba. Gaara was standing behind Kiba, his expression blank but his eyes menacing as they glared at Kiba's hands on Naruto's arm.

Kiba grinned reassuringly at Naruto. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and Neji, who shrugged. "Fine with us."

Naruto merely smiled and pulled out his keys. He tossed them to Sasuke, who caught it and ducked into the driver's seat. Gaara brushed past Naruto, making the blonde shiver.

Naruto watched as his other band mates drove off, Gaara in the back seat glaring out the back window.

Once the car was out of sight the blonde turned to face the brunette. "So…what's up?" Naruto unconsciously smiled. Kiba seemed to hesitate as his face became redder by the second.

"How about we head to your favorite ramen shop?" Kiba grinned sheepishly. Naruto's smile grew wider.

"Seriously!?" Kiba nodded. Naruto grinned and threw a fist in the air. "Yes!"

Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand and began pulling him down the street.

As they ran, Kiba couldn't stop smiling. Naruto was holding his hand.

--

Gaara sat back at the house staring at the wall. Sasuke and Neji were watching a scary movie with popcorn…like it was a freaking sleepover.

This was absolutely frustrating. There were two resources of prey right in front of him and yet he didn't want them. He probably would have before that night in the alleyway…and only desperate measures of dying thirst could bring him to taste the blood of anyone else now but…

Gaara clenched his teeth together and slammed his head against the wall, causing a small dent. He paused and glanced over at the couch. Neither Sasuke nor Neji had moved. They were too absorbed in their movie.

Gaara glanced over at the front door. In a fraction of a second he had already made his decision.

--

The credits rolled and Sasuke glanced down at the empty bowl of popcorn. "Man…"

There was a long silence before Sasuke glanced up to see Neji staring at the front door. Sasuke tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at Neji. "Something up?"

Neji's eyes shifted to Sasuke then back to the door. "Wasn't Gaara here a moment ago?"

--

**Hahahahahahahahaha….hahahaha….Looks like something's up. Maybe you should review so you can find out what happens later on…hm? How bout it? Review for meh? :3 Thankies!! **


	6. Sensual Affections

**I Do not own Naruto. The possibilities….that I could create…will be written here instead. :3 Kukukukukuku. Enjoy!! :D**

--

Kiba ate his ramen slowly, watching Naruto gulp his down like a freaking animal. He checked his wallet again, making sure he had enough for Naruto's large appetite. He smiled to himself when he was sure he had enough. He put his wallet back in his jacket pocket and returned to watching Naruto.

The brunette's eyes glazed over as he watched the blonde. He was cute…even when he was eating like that…

"Kiba?" Kiba blinked to realize Naruto was inches from his face. The brunette's face turned bright red from blushing as he tried to back up calmly. That was hard to do on a stool. The blonde raised his eyebrows. "You okay?"

Kiba gripped the counter of the shop, trying to calm himself down. "Yep. Fine as fine can be." Kiba grinned his doggy grin, showing his fangs.

Naruto, convinced by Kiba's smile, sat back on his stool and smiled. "Well, I guess I'm done now."

Kiba's eyes grew wide. "No way! Uzumaki Naruto is done with ramen!? Impossible!" Kiba made a dramatic gasping gesture.

"Shut up!" Naruto shoved Kiba out of his stool and onto the ground. Kiba grunted when his butt hit the dirt. Spreading himself out on the ground he screamed. "No!! THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END!!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "What was that?" He muttered. Kiba continued to grin and roll around on the ground, flailing his arms about.

"The impossible IS possible! Naruto Uzumaki doesn't want anymore ramen!! This is so wrong!! We're all gonna die!!"

That was it.

Naruto threw Kiba's unfinished bowl of ramen on him. It was warm, so it didn't affect Kiba like Naruto had hoped.

Kiba sat up, drenched. He scrunched up his nose. "Ugh….now I'm gonna smell like ramen until next week."

Kiba looked up to see Naruto holding a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh too hard. Once again Kiba was taken aback by Naruto's beauty. It wasn't petite or feminine…just a bright light. A ray of warmth that only Naruto Uzumaki could ever emit….

Naruto immediately stopped laughing when he felt Kiba gripping his wrist. Immediately, Naruto went on the offensive, ready to snap Kiba's wrist if anything happened.

"Naruto…come with me for a minute will you?" Naruto locked eyes with Kiba and relaxed when he saw no real threat.

"Sure…" Kiba smiled faintly. He let go of Naruto's wrist and pulled out his wallet, placing the payment on the counter. Then he was yanking Naruto down the street.

They stopped in front of an alleyway. Naruto stepped back, hesitant. "Hey Kiba…This doesn't look…-"

"- It's safe. Trust me."

Before Naruto could refuse anymore Kiba yanked him into the back of the alleyway. There was only a brick wall…a dead end. Kiba turned around to face Naruto, his face full of struggling emotions. He released Naruto's wrist, gripping his own as he tried to find the right words.

"Kiba? Are you okay?" Naruto asked this warily, his eyes searching their surroundings for other potential threats. The blonde's breath hitched as he pulled out his pocket knife. It was already too late.

Kiba pressed Naruto against the brick wall, the blonde's knife leaving a cut in Kiba's right cheek. There was a sadistic kind of smile on Kiba's face as he licked his sharp teeth. Naruto struggled to remove himself from Kiba's grip.

"Kiba! Let me go!" Naruto growled.

Kiba's expression suddenly changed to one of deep thought. He kept his eyes locked with Naruto, waiting for the blonde to become a little calmer so he could try to explain.

Naruto relaxed a little, trying to calm himself down. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he kept struggling.

As soon as Naruto relaxed, so did Kiba. That's when Naruto pushed Kiba off of him, making a couple inches of distance between them. He kept his eyes glued on Kiba, confused about what was happening. Kiba stared at Naruto, then at the pocket knife. Naruto followed Kiba's eyes and decided to put away his pocket knife. No need for any casualties.

There was a long moment of silence before Kiba spoke. "Naruto…." Naruto shifted his feet and crossed his arms, watching Kiba.

"Yeah?"

Kiba took a small step forward. "Naruto…The reason why I brought you out here…was…that I wanted to tell you something…"

Naruto slapped a hand to his forehead and chuckled. "Oh! Is that all?" He released a sigh. "I thought you were gonna start something. Then our band would break up and there'd be all this tension and wow. Ha! Glad that's not the case!" Naruto laughed continuously.

It seemed like forever to Kiba before the blonde stopped laughing. Wiping a tear from his eye, Naruto looked up at Kiba. "Okay. Ha…So…so what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Kiba's expression remained cautious, yet somewhat serious. He stepped forward again, leaving a small space between him and Naruto. He reached out and lifted one of Naruto's hands between his, looking desperately into the blonde's eyes. "Naruto…I…"

"What the hell's going on here?"

Kiba dropped Naruto's hand and turned to face the open end of the alleyway. There stood Gaara, apparently pissed. Kiba might have tried to hide what he was doing but Gaara had heard it all. He understood perfectly well what Kiba was going to say but there was no way he was going to let the brunette take what was rightfully his.

Kiba's face grew bright red as he hid his hands behind his back. He glared at the red head, apparently ticked off that he was interrupted. "We were talking about something important. You kind of interrupted our conversation."

Naruto looked at Kiba, then at Gaara. "Yeah. We were just talking." The blonde flashed a grin, completely oblivious to the tension between the other two.

"Oh really?" Gaara muttered. His eyes locked with Kiba's.

"That's right." Kiba murmured. "So if you could just…" Kiba waved towards the open end of the alleyway, trying to usher the red head out. Gaara merely glared.

"Well it's late. Naruto needs to get some rest for school tomorrow. Just because you're in a band doesn't mean you should forget your other responsibilities." Gaara murmured. In an instant he was beside the blonde, his hand gripping Naruto's wrists.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah. Almost forgot about school. Hah." Gaara glanced down at the blonde then he continued to glare at the brunette.

Kiba was trying to think of something to keep Naruto here but they were already at the end of the alleyway.

Gaara stopped and leaned back to look into the alleyway. "You should…get some rest too Kiba Inuzuka." Gaara's eyes remained blank but his voice sent a sinister vibe.

Kiba stared at Naruto and Gaara as they disappeared around the corner. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at his feet. "Damn red head…"

--

"Hey. How did you know I had school tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he sat down on his bed. Gaara was sitting at the blonde's desk. He pointed at the calendar hanging above the desk. "Oh…" Naruto grinned.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto tilted his head to the right. "Yeah?"

Gaara paused, taking in that small movement. "Is there anyone you like?"

Naruto's mouth fell open, completely taken aback by the abrupt question. "Wha…What?"

"I said…is there anyone you like?" Gaara muttered again. How he hated repeating himself.

Naruto closed his mouth and tilted his head to the left. "Uh…With band and school and gigs and stuff…I never really had the time to really like someone…so…no. I guess not." Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Gaara stood up and brought the chair to the edge of the bed where Naruto was sitting. He sat down and placed his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms. He leaned forward, making the distance between himself and Naruto small.

Naruto raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Um….Gaara?"

"What do you think of the Inuzuka kid?" Gaara said. Naruto's eyes widened a little before they returned to normal.

"Kiba?" Gaara nodded. "Um…well…He's one of my closest friends." Naruto gave Gaara a thumbs up. "He's always been there for me."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I see…"

Naruto grunted when his back hit his mattress. He blinked and opened his eyes. Gaara stared down into Naruto's eyes, analyzing everything that the blonde did.

"Then what about me?" Gaara muttered. He tightened his grip on the blonde's wrists, which were being held above the blonde's head. Gaara placed one of his knees between Naruto's legs, trying to close the distance between them.

"You?" Naruto blinked. "Wha…Well…I just met you. I don't really even know you." Naruto whispered. Gaara's lips lifted into a small smile.

"You could get to know me…." Gaara lowered his lips to the side of Naruto's neck. He noted that the bite marks from before were gone…

"Well…yeah…I could but…" Naruto tried to find a way to protest so that he wouldn't end up saying anything hurtful. "But…"

"Just shut up." Gaara growled. He licked Naruto's neck, the taste reminding him of what was really much more delightful. Naruto shuddered and stretched his head towards the other direction, trying to escape Gaara.

"Do you remember Naruto?" Naruto opened his eyes once more and glanced back. Gaara was licking the blonde's neck, but his eyes were locked with Naruto's.

"Remember what?" Naruto shuddered again and again. Gaara's licking was turning him on.

"Last night…" Naruto's mind flashed back to the episode he had had earlier in the day…He was remembering something so vividly…Naruto blinked and looked back at Gaara again. Gaara had stopped licking the blonde. He was staring now, waiting to see if Naruto remembered.

"You…bit me…" Naruto stuttered, his eyes wide with realization. Gaara's eyes narrowed. "What…What are you?" Naruto whispered, suddenly struck with a sense of panic.

"Me?" Gaara grinned. "I'm a vampire."

With that Gaara bit down into Naruto's neck, tasting the sweet blood he had been craving for hours. Naruto's eyes went from wide and panicked to narrow and lust filled. Gaara pulled away from the bite and licked his teeth. He licked the blood coming from Naruto's neck. "This shouldn't be all about me…" He muttered.

Naruto tried to piece together what was happening but his mind was too blurry. "Vampire…" He panted.

Gaara turned Naruto's head and locked their lips in an intense kiss. Naruto gasped into it, allowing Gaara the access he wanted. Gaara moved to straddle Naruto as they kissed. Rubbing their hips against each other, Gaara reached down and began to remove Naruto's shirt.

They broke the kiss for a moment to take off Naruto's shirt. Their lips locked together once more and Naruto groaned. He could taste the blood…For some reason it seemed like such a turn on.

Gaara broke the kiss once more.

"It seems…like you're a bit masochistic." Gaara whispered as he removed his shirt. He lowered back down, their chests causing unbearable friction. Naruto was panting as their lips brushed.

"Well…it seems you're a bit sadistic." Naruto smiled, his eyes glazed over.

Gaara smiled a little before he proceeded down Naruto, making sure to kiss every inch of the blonde. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to breathe. Every kiss made him shiver with pleasure….

Gaara stopped kissing Naruto when he reached the blonde's pants. He quickly disposed of them and then his own. He didn't even hesitate to remove the underwear.

"It seems like I really turn you on…" Gaara growled sexily. Naruto's erection twitched as Gaara's breathe hit it.

"It…seems so…" Naruto spoke through gritted teeth. Gaara smiled slightly and licked Naruto's erection. Naruto groaned and gasped at the pleasure.

Gaara kept his eyes locked with Naruto's face, analyzing the blonde's expressions. He continued licking Naruto, enjoying the responses he was receiving.

Naruto arched up, the pleasure coursing through his whole body. His erection was throbbing so painfully, as was his new bite mark.

"Gaara…ah…please…" Naruto whispered.

Gaara licked Naruto one last time and flipped the blonde over onto his stomach. Naruto tried to move up and down on the bed to create some kind of friction but Gaara stopped him. "I'll take care of it for you." He lifted the blonde up doggy style and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance. He pressed his chest against Naruto's back, causing even more friction.

Gaara reached around Naruto and gripped the blonde's erection. Naruto gasped and tried to thrust into it almost instantly but Gaara had his other arm wrapped around Naruto's chest. "Don't."

Naruto whined and panted, wanting some type of friction. Gaara, having held out long enough, penetrated Naruto. The blonde moved forward, his mouth open in a silent gasp of pain and pleasure. "Aah…ahhh…"

When Gaara was all the way in he pulled almost all of the way out. Then, he slammed into the blonde.

"Ah!" Naruto groaned. He gripped the sheets, his head hanging down. Gaara kissed Naruto's neck as he picked up a moderate speed. He began pumping Naruto as well. Their thrust continued to increase, Naruto crying out every time Gaara found his sweet spot.

Gaara bit down into Naruto's neck. Naruto cried out as he titled his head more to the left, trying to give Gaara more access. Gaara drank as he kept up their speed.

The blood ran down Naruto's side and down his arms and legs. The sight of blood excited Gaara to the point where became uncontrollably faster.

Naruto panted and cried out Gaara's name. He could feel himself on the verge of exploding. Gaara's thrusts became animalistic in speed and in a matter of seconds he exploded. Gaara's release and pumping made Naruto explode almost instantly afterwards.

The two collapsed onto Naruto's bed, completely drained. "Vampire sex… huh?" Naruto whispered. Gaara hummed as he licked off the rest of the blood on Naruto.

"That's right."

--

**I hope that was enjoyable for everyone! :3 Reviewz plz!! :D hehehehe. Love the smexy vampire stuff…hehehehe…. :3**


	7. New Student

**I do not own Naruto but I do own this smexy vampire smex :3 hahahaha**

--

Naruto blinked slowly as the light finally reached his eyes. That wasn't the only thing that greeted him.

Gaara was lying on Naruto's stomach, arms folded under his chin, his green eyes watching Naruto. He made no move to get up when Naruto woke.

A small smile graced Naruto's lips. "Morning sunshine…" Naruto broke out in a yawn. Gaara's lips lifted up into a small smile. He moved up and kissed Naruto.

"Morning." The red head settled himself back into his spot. Naruto crossed his hands behind his head on the pillow.

Gaara smiled at Naruto. "You know…school starts in half an hour."

Stare.

Gaara frowned. "Naruto?"

Stare.

Gaara reached up and poked Naruto's forehead repeatedly. "NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO???"

Stare.

Gaara slapped Naruto, who rolled over on the floor, face first. Gaara leaned over the edge of the bed. "Naruto?"

Naruto jumped up, panic written all over his face. "I'm gonna be late! There's no way I'll make it on time!"

Immediately, Naruto was running around the room, in and out of his closet, checking himself in the body-length mirror. Gaara watched, amused.

In mere minutes Naruto was dressed and rushing in the kitchen. Gaara followed and continued to watch Naruto until he had finished breakfast.

Naruto ran to the door and slipped on his shoes. "Oh! Wait a second." Naruto turned around, where Gaara stood, leaning against a wall. Naruto waved him over. The red head appeared beside the blonde in an instant.

Naruto smiled and kissed the red head. "I'm gonna go to school now. I'll see you around…" Naruto glanced at the yellow and orange watch on his wrist. "Mmm…Three." Gaara nodded. "Alright then. See you later."

Naruto ran out the door, shutting it behind him. Gaara stood in the same spot, staring intently at the door.

--

Naruto walked into his class just on time. He took his seat, as did everyone else.

The whispers about a new student in the classroom didn't get past Naruto.

Naruto's ears twitched, trying to catch descriptions.

"I hear he's really good looking." One girl squealed. Naruto rolled his eyes at this.

"I heard he wasn't only good looking but he has a cool personality too. He'll be popular in no time." Another girl squealed.

"Yeah, but I hear he's a total weirdo. Likes to be alone." One boy said matter-of-factly. Out of the corner of his eyes Naruto could see the girls roll their eyes.

"Keeping to oneself just makes him more mysterious. He's going to be a girl magnet." The girl turned to her friend. "Don't you think so?" The other girl nodded and they both squealed. The boy turned away from them, obviously annoyed.

Naruto chuckled and turned back to the front of the classroom. The teacher, Kakashi-sensei, was staring at his book, completely ignoring his class. Minutes went by before an irritated, pink-haired girl spoke up. "Sensei! Class has already started you know!"

Kakashi looked up from his book slowly. "Hn? Really Sakura-san? I hadn't noticed." Even though everything except his right eye was covered, it was clear he was smirking underneath his mask. The pink-haired girl groaned in annoyance. "Alright then class. Let's start off with roll call."

The pink-haired girl raised her hand. Kakashi glanced at her. "Yes Sakura-san?"

"You forgot about our new classmate." Sakura announced. Kakashi blinked.

"Oh really." He chuckled. "Right. Almost forgot. Hahahaha." The class just stared at Kakashi. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Alright then. Please enter."

The door to the classroom slid open slowly. The pale hand grasping the door disappeared.

Everyone in the class leaned forward, anticipating their new arrival. Slowly, the new student walked in. Immediately, whispers and gasps broke out. The student continued his way to stand next to Kakashi-sensei. Without being asked, the new student turned around and slowly wrote his name on the board. In seconds, he finished and turned to face the class once more.

Once everyone in the class had an opportunity to read the name written on the board, several gasps and whispers grew louder. Girls were already squealing and guys were rolling their eyes. Some guys were staring though.

Naruto's closed his mouth, which had fallen open as soon as he had seen the new student. Right now, he knew three things.

One, all the girls had immediately fallen in love with this new student, along with a couple of guys. Two, Naruto had a vampire boyfriend. Three, his vampire boyfriend was in his class, going to his school.

--

**HAHAHAHA. :D I like the thought of this. Hope you do too. If you're wondering how Gaara is able to go to school with Naruto during the day, that will be explained later. For now, I hope you enjoyed this late chapter. Sorry bout that too. :D hahaha. X3 review pweez**


	8. Survival

**I do not own Naruto but I do own this story. Hope meh fantasies are exciting. :D hehehe. Enjoy.**

--

Stare.

"…"

Stare.

"…"

_RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_

The two teens stayed in their seats while everyone else left the room for lunch.

"Hah….How?" Naruto whispered, narrowing his eyes at the pale, blood-thirsting creature that sat mere inches from him.

Gaara's green eyes shimmered. "It was you…"

Naruto leaned back in his chair, confusion etched into his features. "Me?"

Gaara smiled, his fangs glinting. In seconds Gaara had Naruto on the floor. The red head was straddling Naruto, his fangs slowly inching down the blonde's neck. Naruto shuddered.

"Well…it's more like the rich essence that flows within you…" Gaara rasped. His fangs were gliding up and down Naruto's neck, barely piercing the skin. "Such…a delicious…sweet…essence." Gaara closed his mouth around Naruto's neck, but he didn't bite down. Naruto reached up weakly and gripped Gaara's arms.

Gaara always seemed to find the right way to position himself around Naruto. Naruto had noticed this and was somewhat…pleased.

"AH!" Naruto gripped Gaara's arms. Gaara had begun to suck on Naruto's neck. "Ga…Gaara…Ah…" Naruto arched up, trying to find more contact. Gaara placed a hand on the small of Naruto's back and continued to suck.

"Gaa…Gaara…not here…" Naruto's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, gasping for air. Gaara ignored the blonde's protest and began to hum while he sucked. Naruto shuddered uncontrollably and collapsed. Gaara's hand lifted the blonde back up.

Finally, Gaara broke away from the unpierced skin. "Your blood…gives me unbelievable strength…I can do… anything." Gaara spoke between pants. "I can even walk in the light…"

Gaara locked his eyes with Naruto's. "With the strength I receive from you…" The red head lowered his lips down to the front of Naruto's throat, his fangs hovering over the skin. "I can always be by your side…"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but the classroom door opened.

Gaara was up in an instant, on the other side of the room. He was acting as if he had been cleaning the board.

Naruto sat up slowly, slightly irritated at the interruption.

Kiba was standing in the doorway, his head turned in Gaara's direction.

"Kiba?"

Kiba's head snapped towards Naruto. The frown that was there disappeared, a smile replacing it. "Naruto-chan!" Kiba bounced between the desks and kneeled in front of Naruto.

Naruto smiled back.

"GUESS WHAT!" Kiba leaned in, a grin spreading on his face. Naruto leaned back, a hesitant smile on his face.

"W…What?"

Kiba slapped Naruto on the back. "I'm having a movie night!" Naruto blinked. "You have to come Naruto!"

Naruto glanced at Gaara, who had paused while cleaning the board. Immediately, Gaara began cleaning again. Naruto looked back at Kiba and smiled. "Sure. When is it?"

Kiba smiled triumphantly. "Tonight."

Instantly, Gaara was kneeling beside Naruto. "Mind if I join you?" Gaara's voice had become sinister yet smooth.

Kiba fell back on his feet and narrowed his eyes. "Um…sure…"

Gaara's lips lifted up slightly into an evil grin. "Thanks…"

For a moment, Kiba seemed surprised. The next he was up and out of the room.

Naruto glanced up at Gaara to find the red head was staring intently at him. A low chuckle emitted from Gaara. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as well.

Together, they rolled on the floor, stifling each other's laughter.

--

"Naruto…"

Naruto turned around in the hallway to see Gaara standing at the top of the stairs.

"Come here." Gaara waved Naruto over. Naruto looked around. Everyone was continuously walking, minding their own business.

Naruto walked up the flight of stairs. As soon as he reached Gaara, the red head was whisking him to the roof of the building.

The door slammed shut right after Naruto's back made contact with a wall.

"I'm not the type to beg…but please Naruto…I can't take it anymore…" Gaara already had his mouth hovering over Naruto's neck.

Naruto looked up past Gaara's red locks. His wrists were trapped under one of Gaara's hands. The other hand was on the small of Naruto's back, pulling the blonde as close as possible.

"Do you need my blood that badly Gaara?" A mischievous tone was evident in Naruto's voice.

Gaara's eyes locked with Naruto's as he paused over the blonde's throat.

"Yes in fact…" Naruto stopped smiling. Gaara's voice was serious. "I do…"

"AHH!"

Naruto's throat was on fire. Tears streamed uncontrollably down his face while his mouth hung open in silent screams.

Gaara moved his hand up to the back of Naruto's neck. He pushed Naruto's neck so his fangs could deep further, drawing out more blood. He sucked eagerly, enjoying the sweet, addicting taste that was Naruto.

"Gaara…Ahh…AHHHH!!!! GAARA!!!" Naruto pulled on his arms, trying to remove himself from Gaara's grip. The pain was just too much. It wasn't turning into pleasure as fast as before. This time it kept hurting.

"Gaara! It hurts! Stop!" Naruto cried. Gaara continued to drink.

_Don't worry…The pleasure will come…_

Naruto stopped struggling. "Did you just…"

_Talk to you telepathically? Yes._

Naruto couldn't process what was happening in his head. The pleasure he had been waiting for suddenly took over. The next thing Naruto knew he was moaning uncontrollably.

"Oh…my…Aaaahhhh….aahhhaaa……."

The pleasure took out Naruto's legs, making him drop. Gaara held onto Naruto as he lowered both of them slowly to the ground.

When Naruto's moans became softer and his eyes began to close, Gaara broke away.

"I should take you home so you can rest up for Kiba's movie night." Gaara whispered, blood trailing down from his lips. Naruto nodded before his eyes closed completely.

--

**Ahahardayharhar. :D Hoped you liked this chappie. I did it right after the last one because of the quick responses and the flood of ideas that came to me. I love this chapter…so sexy. :3 hehehe. Hoped you like. Reviewz plz!!!!**


	9. Puzzled

**I hope you're enjoying my series of smexy love! :3 Here's some more of that spicy goodness for you!!!**

--

Gaara threw Naruto onto his back and skillfully glided through the school hallways. Once he was at the school parking lot he placed Naruto on the back of his new motorcycle. When he made sure Naruto's helmet was secured and the blonde's arms were wrapped around him, Gaara set off to Kiba's.

--

VRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

"Hm?" Kiba looked up from his t.v.

"What was that?" Neji asked. He was scanning through dvd's for the movie night. Kiba glanced at him.

"I dunno. I'll go check." Kiba jumped up and whistled his way over the front door. He looked through the peephole and managed to catch a glimpse of someone getting off a motorcycle in his driveway.

Kiba stepped back and opened the door.

"Oh." Kiba jumped. Gaara was already at the door, a woozy Naruto standing next to him.

"Mey Kiba!" Naruto slurred. Kiba raised his eyebrows.

"Hey Naruto…"

Naruto grinned and yawned. Gaara took hold of the blonde's hand and pulled him into the living room. Kiba glared daggers at the back of Gaara's head before he finally closed the front door. Growling, he trudged into the living room and planted himself on a separate piece of couch. Gaara made Naruto sit down on the widest couch.

"Do you need something to drink Naruto?" Gaara's voice held a tint of concern as he hovered over the blonde. Naruto smiled weakly at Gaara.

"Some water would be nice…"

Gaara twitched. He just couldn't bear to hear that weak voice coming from Naruto. "Alright. I'll be right back."

Kiba jumped up. "No!"

Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows at the brunette. Kiba hesitated. "Uh...don't worry about it. I'll get it for you. Hahahaha…ha…" Before Gaara could say anything Kiba was already in the kitchen, slamming cabinets.

"Gaara…?"

Gaara glanced down at the weak blonde on the couch. He was reaching up to Gaara, like a child whining for its favorite toy. Gaara lips lifted into a smile. He sat down next to Naruto calmly, aware that Neji was paying attention even though he was putting a dvd in now.

"Here you go." Naruto glanced up to see Kiba smiling down at him with a glass of water in his hand.

"Mmm. Thanks Kiba." Naruto smiled gratefully and grasped the glass. He drank it quickly, as if he had been thirsty for years. Kiba watched in amazement.

For a moment Kiba remembered something he thought he saw when he burst in the classroom earlier that day. Something about Gaara's teeth…

Kiba squinted his eyes at Gaara as he finally took his seat on the isolated piece of couch.

The entire time the movie played Neji stayed on the floor, his face plastered to the screen. Naruto fell asleep on Gaara's shoulder.

The blonde had asked earlier where Sasuke was, leaving Kiba to explain that the raven haired boy had other matters to attend to. This irked the brunette. Naruto should be concerned about his own well being…he didn't seem to be doing well lately anyway.

Kiba continued to squint his eyes at the red head who had his arms wrapped around the blonde.

What was up with this guy? Was he the one causing trouble for Naruto? Was he the reason Naruto didn't seem well lately?

Gaara's eyes snapped over to Kiba. Kiba jumped. The emerald glare was paralyzing.

"Is there something wrong?" Gaara murmured, careful not to wake Naruto. Kiba glanced at the blonde on the red head's shoulder.

"Actually…can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" Kiba asked. Without waiting for an answer the brunette made his way to the kitchen. Gaara watched the brunette for a second before he slowly lifted himself up, slowly letting Naruto's head fall on the couch.

--

"Can I help you?" Gaara whispered. Kiba was standing on the other side of the kitchen, near the silverware drawers.

For a minute the brunette didn't answer. He just opened a drawer and pulled down the dishwashing machine. He began putting up the forks and spoons, one by one.

"See…the thing is…I think there's something going on between you and Naruto…" Kiba pulled out a sharp knife and turned around to face Gaara. Gaara didn't even glance at the knife. It wasn't like Kiba was threatening him. "And frankly…I don't like it…" Kiba tossed the knife back and forth in his hands.

"So?" Gaara muttered.

Kiba sighed. "Sooo…What I'm saying is I need you to remain our lead singer…but not Naruto's boyfriend…"

Gaara's glare intensified. "And what if I do remain Naruto's boyfriend?"

Kiba sighed again. "If you do…well…" Kiba made a move to put away the knife but it slipped out of his hands and onto the floor. "Gah!!! Ssst…damn it!" Kiba shook his hand. It had been sliced right through the middle, leaving a large gash.

Gaara stepped back, a hand over his nose and mouth. His eyes squinted as he watched the blood flow from the brunette's hand.

Kiba glanced up. He was about to wash his hand off in the sink but a better idea suddenly came to him. Slowly, he approached the red head, wounded hand held in front of him. Gaara stepped back until he ran into the counter behind him. He couldn't inhale this scent or he'd be overwhelmed by his instincts. He didn't want to taste anyone's blood but Naruto's…Naruto's was the only blood he ever wanted. He couldn't stay here much longer.

Kiba stood right in front of the dazed red head. "Hey Gaara…can you help me with this?" Kiba whispered. He practically had his hand on Gaara's face. The red head stiffened and glared at the blood. He couldn't say anything or move, lest he accidentally suck the brunette clean of blood.

Kiba smirked. "Come on…I don't smell that bad, do I?" Kiba laughed and licked his own hand clean. Gaara growled.

Kiba laughed a bit longer before his face became apathetic. "Look…you stay away from Naruto and I won't tell everyone what you really are…"

Gaara's eyes widened.

Kiba walked up next to Gaara. "I've seen your teeth…and I've seen the marks on Naruto's neck. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together." Kiba sighed as he glanced sideways at the immobilized red head. "As long as you stay away from Naruto, no one will have to know alright?" There was a long pause before Kiba began to smile like he usually did. "Alright then. See you later bloodsucker." Kiba laughed as he made his way back to the living room.

Gaara stood just inside the doorway that led to the kitchen as he watched Kiba sit down next to Naruto. Naruto was awake now and he still seemed drained as he talked to Kiba. Kiba was smiling, but Gaara could see the tint of sadness in the brunette's face.

For a second, Kiba glanced up at Gaara menacingly before he turned back to Naruto like he hadn't even blinked.

Gaara retreated back into the kitchen and stared at the blood stained knife.

What was he going to do now?

--

**:3 Mhm. Hope you enjoyed that chappie. Sorry I took so long to upload. I just never seemed to get in the mood. Then I was just like- Fuck It. I'm going to start writing. And I did…so I hope you enjoyed this chappie. THE SUSPENSE BEGINS!!! :D Reviewz plz!!!!!!**


	10. Too Cruel

**I Do not own Naruto. I'm sure…that if I did…it would be something like this :3 Enjoy.**

--

Gaara hadn't tried to talk to Naruto telepathically ever since that night. It had only been a day and Gaara was already losing his strength. He couldn't jump as far, climb as high, sense as keenly, or react as fast. It was almost as if being away from Naruto himself drained the red head of all his energy. How was he supposed to go on like this?

--

Gaara sat in front of Naruto on their last class of the day. The red head was so tired that he couldn't lift his head. He surprised himself by even coming to school today. He decided to try something today.

_Naruto…_

Gaara's sensitive ears picked up the pausing of writing as the blonde behind him stopped taking notes.

_Gaara?_

Gaara shifted in his seat.

_Yeah… It's me…_

The red head could hear the chair behind him screech as it was pulled forward, closer to his back.

_What took you so long to talk to me? I mean…I don't see you at home anymore , you weren't at practice… where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I've been!? I mean… you're a vampire for Pete's sake! You can only last so long in the daytime or anytime without blood…my blood right!? So why have you been disappearing!?_

Gaara scoffed a bit, his head still in his arms on his desk. He felt the blonde jab him in the back with a pencil, impatient for an answer.

_I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you worry… but I can't be around you anymore Naruto… _

Gaara heard nothing behind him, but the blonde did respond.

_What the hell do you mean!? Why can't you be around me!? You need my blood and I know you're stubborn ass would never taste anyone else's blood! Plus… that would be like cheating on me, but anyway, you need to come back home with me today okay? We need to talk._

Gaara didn't respond. If he did what Naruto asked of him not only would he be endangering Naruto, he would be endangering himself… He wasn't sure what the brunette was capable of at this point.

"Ah!" Gaara hissed as he jumped forward in his desk. Naruto had jabbed him in the back again, with the sharpened end. Gaara snapped around and glared at the blonde. The glare didn't last long against the suddenly serious expression of the blondes.

"Please…" Naruto whispered.

Gaara searched Naruto's eyes, trying to understand why Naruto was acting this way.

"Alright…" Gaara muttered. Naruto smiled and resumed taking notes.

Gaara turned back around and planted his face on his desk again. He couldn't help but smile a little.

The brunette on the other side of the room huffed and turned back around to the front of the class. This stupid vampire just wouldn't give up.

--

Gaara stood outside the school, waiting at his bike. A small smile reached his features when a bouncing blonde jumped out of the school towards him. The red head gave Naruto a helmet. The blonde put it on happily and jumped onto the back of the motorcycle, wrapping his arms around the slim, cold torso which he had missed so much.

Gaara couldn't help but grin as he started up the motorcycle.

"Hold on." He said. The blonde placed his head on the red head's back.

"Don't worry. I will…"

Gaara nodded and sped off in the direction of Naruto's house.

A brunette standing nearby banged his head on a tree.

"Why the hell won't he give up!?" Kiba yelled. The brunette paused and looked around. People were staring at him, a little perplexed with the sudden outburst. Kiba tried to play it off by laughing and rubbing the back of his head. People walked away, deciding not to pry.

Kiba sighed and glared in the direction Gaara had taken off in. There was no way he was going to let the red head get any closer.

--

"So what did you want to talk about?" Gaara plopped down onto the couch next to Naruto, handing the blonde a glass of water. Naruto turned to the red head, a serious expression adorning his face.

"Gaara…why have you been avoiding me?"

Gaara looked off to the side, his face blank. "So what? I can't have one day to myself without you worrying over me like a mother?"

Naruto's face became confused, then frustrated. "What!? I was just making sure you were okay. Geez."

Gaara turned his eyes back towards the blonde, fixating them with the ocean blue ones. He said nothing.

"You haven't even bothered trying to drink any blood from me either…" Naruto continued, trying to provoke an answer from the red head. Gaara glared.

"Maybe I don't like the way yours taste…" Gaara growled.

Naruto's expression became one of shock. "What?"

"You heard me. I don't like the way your blood tastes. It tastes like ramen." Gaara growled again.

Naruto's grip tightened on the glass of water. "How could you say that…?"

Gaara faltered but came back full force. He sneered. "Hey, it's not my fault it tastes like that. Maybe you should stop eating so much ramen. You might even lose a couple of pounds."Naruto's mouth hung open in shock. Gaara didn't stop. "Not only that, your guitar skills could use some work. I mean really, no wonder you guys keep having to play at that dump."

Naruto paid no attention to the guitar comment. He was completely upset with the fact that Gaara was acting like he never even WANTED to touch the blonde in the first place, let alone taste his blood.

Naruto's eyes glazed over with angry tears as he began to shake with fury. "Then why didn't you kill me like any other meal? Why did you decide to treat me like your friend…your lover!? Why would you lie to me!?"

Gaara's face remained blank, but his thoughts were going faster than the speed of light. Naruto was so upset, especially about the blood comment. "I guess it was because I was tired of living on the streets. You did have a lot to offer you know." Gaara's voice had become monotone.

Naruto threw the glass past Gaara's head, letting it smash into the wall. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"What are you getting at Gaara!? Were you using me!? Is that it!?" Naruto was quivering. Gaara didn't move. Naruto looked down. Tears fell from the ocean blue eyes, landing on his bare feet.

Gaara didn't respond. Naruto looked at the red head, and for a moment, Gaara thought he saw a look of hopelessness in those ocean blue eyes.

Naruto rushed over to the door.

"Get out." The blonde's voice cracked as he opened the door. Gaara locked his jaw, holding back what he really wanted to say. _I'm so sorry…I didn't mean any of that. Don't make me leave you…_

Instead-

"With pleasure." Gaara stood up and glided out of the door in seconds. Naruto slammed the door and collapsed. Holding his knees, he sobbed uncontrollably, banging his head on the wall.

Gaara stood on the other side of the door, sighing as he heard the blonde cry. What he said was cruel… but if he was going to stay away from Naruto he was going to need the blonde to hate him… That way neither of them would want to be around each other…or at least one of them wouldn't want to be with the other…

--

Kiba pulled up to Naruto's house later that evening.

Naruto was sleeping on his couch when he heard a knock on his front door.

"Naruto? You there?"

Instinctively, the blonde tried to shoo away the visitor. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

Kiba stared at the door, confused. "Naruto? It's Kiba."

Instantly, Naruto was at the front door. Kiba looked down at the blonde. His face was tear-stained. "Naruto? Are you okay? You don't look so good…"

Before Kiba could say anything else, Naruto jumped up, locking their lips in a kiss.

--

**Ooooooooooh. Bet you didn't see that coming did you! Haha. You should review lotz, like 8 timez to see what happens. It's gonna be good. ^^ Hope you enjoyed. :3**


	11. No One's Lover

**Ahaha. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Very overdue, I know but thank you to those of you who continued to check up on this. I hope the chapter was worth the wait :D Enjoyz!!!**

**--**

Kiba stiffened, completely shocked. "Naru…to…" Kiba shook, bringing his hands up slowly, wrapping one arm around Naruto's waist and entwining his other hand in Naruto's hair.

Then, the hesitation disappeared, leaving Kiba with nothing but desire.

Quickly, Kiba kicked the front door closed and started to walk Naruto backwards. Naruto kissed Kiba desperately, tears blurring his vision.

They tripped onto the floor but Kiba didn't stop. His hand ghosted from Naruto's waist over the blonde's entire torso. Naruto kept his arms wrapped around Kiba's neck, his fingers trembling as he held on.

Kiba brought his hand from the front of Naruto's torso to Naruto's back, ghosting his way down into Naruto's school pants.

Naruto made a small muffled sound and arched up into Kiba's embrace.

Kiba broke from the kiss.

"Naruto…I've always wanted…I've always liked you…" Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear. His hand reached its destination and he slowly inserted a finger. Naruto curled his toes and began gasping slowly.

Naruto muttered a name. "Ga…Gaara…"

Kiba stopped dead.

"Wha…What did you say?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze.

"Ga…Gaara…Gaara…"

Kiba tore himself away from Naruto and stood up.

"Why…why do you say his name and not mine!? You're only supposed to say MY name like that! Why him Naruto!? Why!? I'm the one who's always loved you!" Kiba yelled in frustration, stomping on the floor, right between Naruto's legs. The brunette bent down and yanked Naruto onto his feet.

For a moment, all Kiba did was stare angrily at Naruto, but then he pulled him into a hug. Naruto's arms hung limp by his sides while Kiba hugged him, shaking as he did so.

"I want you to only say MY name that way…not his…I've always loved you. Always…You made band practice more fun…You always brightened my day…and then this…this pale-face comes and completely occupies your time…all your attention is turned onto him and him alone…" Kiba outstretched his arms so he could look Naruto in the eyes. This was hard when Naruto would only look at the floor.

"Do you know how ANGRY that made me? How…how jealous I was?" Kiba scrunched up his face to stop tears from falling. Naruto slowly lifted his head up, his eyes taking in all the emotion Kiba was trying to convey.

"I don't want you to love him Naruto. Please-" Kiba shook Naruto with this word. "Please don't love him. Love me."

Kiba searched Naruto's eyes but the blonde gave away nothing. Instead, Naruto reached up with one hand and took Kiba's hand into his own.

"Kiba…I'm so…I'm so sorry…"

Kiba's face began switching from emotion to emotion. Angry, dumbfounded, furious, upset, depressed.

"I…I can't return your feelings…No matter how cruel Gaara is…I can't stop loving him. I love him more than life itself." Naruto then lifted up his other hand and grasped Kiba's hands. He brought both of the brunette's hands to his chest, where his heart was. "But no matter what Kiba, you will always be in my heart."

"How can you…be so sweet in a rejection Naruto?" Tears finally escaped Kiba's eyes. "No matter what…you're always so nice, aren't you?" Kiba pulled his hands from Naruto's grasp and walked back to the front door.

"Still…a rejection is a rejection, and if I can't have you Naruto…" Kiba opened the door and stepped out. "…then no one can."

The door closed, leaving Naruto to stand in a room with an overbearing, emotional atmosphere.

--

**I know the wait was long and ridiciulous, and some of you probably thought I forgot about this, but I didn't! I swear! Stuff just occupied me but now there is nothing to distract me so I hope you'll keep reading and enjoying! Review please! :D (and sorry its so short, next chappie will be longer! I swear!)**


	12. Mystery

**I don't own Naruto. Hahaha. You know that though, don't you? :D Enjoyz!!!**

**--**

Naruto sat up.

"…Ga…Gaara?" Naruto choked on his words. The pale beauty that Naruto was referring to stood by the window, his eyes strained on Naruto.

Without a word the blood-thirsty creature approached Naruto's bed slowly.

Naruto stiffened and began to back up towards the headboard of the bed.

Gaara crawled on top of Naruto, one leg between Naruto's legs.

"Gaara, why are you-"

Gaara nestled his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto relaxed a bit. He reached up and laced his fingers through Gaara's hair.

"Gaara…"

The red head began licking Naruto's neck slowly. Naruto leaned his head to the left, giving Gaara more space.

"Gaara…I've missed you so much."

Gaara breathed out, opened his mouth wide and bit down hard.

--

Naruto sat up. His hand immediately went up to his face….There were tears. He sighed and fell back on his bed.

"Gaara…."

Naruto fell back to sleep sobbing into his pillow.

--

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke leaned forward and poked the blonde in the head. The blonde slowly turned his head on his desk to look at Sasuke.

"Mmf." Naruto grumbled, his eyes staying closed.

"GAARA!!!!!!!!!"

"GAARA-KUN!!!!!!!!"

Naruto's head popped up. Sasuke looked at him and then at the person who just walked in the door.

Naruto stared.

Gaara walked in almost as if he was in slow motion. He seemed to be radiating a sort of mysterious aura that every girl in the class noticed. His hair was blood-red as usual but it seemed….healthier, if you will. His (black) school uniform seemed to fit better and his uniform book-bag hung on his left shoulder. He smiled at the girls who were clamoring in the doorway.

"I have to go to class now." He said gently.

Naruto was shocked. He had never heard Gaara's voice sound so sweet and gentle, almost as if there was a carefree feeling to it.

Some of the girls by the door actually collapsed. The ones remaining leaned forward with hearts in their eyes.

"Gaara-kun, can we eat lunch together?" One girl pleaded.

"Please!?" Another girl joined in. She jumped onto Gaara's arm and clung there. "I won't go to class until you say yes!" The girl looked up at Gaara with big doe eyes.

Gaara smiled down at her and placed his hand on her hands. "Alright then. Lunch it is."

The girl squealed, grabbed her other friends and ran out of the classroom. The other girls followed and you could hear them screaming all the way down the hall.

"_What the hell…?" _Naruto mumbled.

Gaara's eyes narrowed suddenly and his mysterious aura disappeared. He slowly turned and looked at Naruto. Naruto jumped. Gaara was…glaring at him.

In an instant, Gaara was back to his gentle appearance and sat down in his seat. The girls in the class jumped up and ran over to Gaara's seat to chat with him.

Even though Gaara nodded and smiled at their comments, his eyes kept glaring at Naruto. Naruto slumped down into his chair and turned in the other direction.

"_What the hell's his problem…?" _Naruto mumbled and closed his eyes.

--

"Gaara's become pretty popular in no time at all." Sasuke muttered as he took a bite of his sandwich. Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "What? It's not like it's my fault." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back around to watch Gaara across the lunchroom.

"What the hell happened to him Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke shrugged and continued eating his sandwich.

At that moment, Gaara looked at Naruto and smirked. Naruto sat up and blinked.

Gaara turned his whole body in Naruto's direction and mouthed, "See you after school."

--

Naruto walked out of the school doors, looking around cautiously. His eyes locked on a figure leaning on the school gates. It was Gaara, smiling at him. Naruto tried to see how he could pass by Gaara without being caught but then again Gaara was a vampire. He could catch him without any trouble at all.

Naruto approached Gaara, his eyes on the ground. Gaara kept smirking.

"So…so how did you…how come you look like…-"

"Like what?" Gaara interrupted, his smirk getting more mischievous by the second. "Like this?" He ran his fingers through his hair. Naruto looked up, his eyes showing too many questions he wanted to ask.

Gaara smiled, then frowned and looked outside the school gates. He sighed and dropped his hand back down to his side. He stood there for a second then looked back down at Naruto, a sad smile on his face. He reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand, caressing it gently. Naruto blushed.

"How about we talk over some dinner?" Gaara whispered. He let go of Naruto's hand and reached up to brush his fingers through the blonde's hair. Naruto blushed again and looked back down at the ground. Gaara continued to smile.

"Dinner would be nice…" Naruto whispered. Gaara's smile faded and he patted Naruto's head.

"Let's go then." Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled the blushing blonde away from the school.

--

**I didn't forget. I swear :D School is just so hectic. I hope you enjoyed and review! PLZ REVIEW! :D**


	13. Can't Resist

**I do not own Naruto. You know that. I know that. WE ALL KNOW THAT. **

--

"Would you like anything else?" The waitress smiled at Gaara and leaned down a bit, as if she didn't know how much cleavage she was showing. Gaara kept his eyes on Naruto, sparing the waitress only a glance.

"We're fine. You can leave us now." Gaara stared at the blonde sitting across from him with great intensity. The waitress seemed a little disappointed as she sashayed back to the kitchen.

"Gaara." Naruto lifted his head and stared at the vampire before him.

"Hm?" The red-head didn't move.

"It's not like I've forgiven you for what's happened. I just what to know why you look like…" Naruto gestured toward Gaara's distinct features. "…that. I'm not going to just take you back like its nothing."

Gaara frowned and looked down at his dinner. What was this? Steak? Gaara didn't want steak…He wanted-

"Gaara? What are you thinking?" Naruto interrupted Gaara's thoughts. The red-head looked up, his eyes unfocused.

"I…was just thinking how I'm not here for your forgiveness." Gaara bit down on his lip, drawing blood. He licked the blood, his eyes focusing and un-focusing on Naruto repeatedly.

"Then what DO you want?" Naruto asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

"I came to warn you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I may not be your lover anymore, but I can do whatever the hell I want." Gaara reached over the table and took one of Naruto's hands in his. He brought the hand to his mouth, grazing his sharp canine over the skin. Naruto flinched.

"By the way, your friend Kiba…" Gaara locked eyes with the blonde. "You shouldn't trust him. He wants too much from you."

Naruto yanked his hand away and stood up. "Why the hell does that concern you!? You're not my lover anymore right? My relationships no longer concern you."

The blonde stormed out of the restaurant. He looked back at the door and mumbled in frustration. "Oof!" Naruto fell back and rubbed his forehead. "Ow…sss…." He looked up to see a very angry Gaara glaring down at him.

"You want to know why I can't leave you alone Naruto? Your blood…its the only blood I can drink now." Gaara pulled Naruto to his feet and kept a firm grip on the blonde's collar. "Every other human taste like shit." The red head licked his lips. "Those dreams you've been having…of me coming in your room and sucking your blood…"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear. "How did you know about those dreams?"

Gaara smirked. "Because those aren't dreams Naruto Uzumaki. They're real. Even though we've broken up, my lust for blood keeps bringing me back to you. I'm a threat to your life and well-being and even to myself...but guess what?" Gaara's smile seemed to have turned maniac. "I don't give a damn! HAHAHAHA! I REALLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Naruto began to shake in fear, tears forming in his eyes. He grabbed Gaara's hands, trying to release the tightening grip on his collar.

"I hurt you Naruto, but I did it for your own protection. Even so I can't stay away from you. You're like a drug." Gaara pulled Naruto closer. "An addictive drug that I just can't resist. You've ruined me as a vampire. I depend on your blood now and that drives me insane."

As scared as Naruto was he couldn't help but get turned on. "What are you trying to say?"

Gaara stared for a moment. He said nothing.

"You only want my blood Gaara and you'll do anything to get it. I know that now. You should know that I don't take this lightly. You are not a part of my life anymore. If I want to be with Kiba then I'll be with Kiba." Naruto pulled away, ripping his collar from his shirt. "Goodbye."

Naruto began to walk away but almost instantly he was dragged into an alleyway and slammed up against a wall. He sucked air through his teeth to lessen the pain in his head. He could feel the blood making his hair wet.

Gaara lifted one of his hands and lightly touched Naruto's head, tracing the path of the blood. He leaned in and kissed the side of Naruto's neck.

"What you said may be true but you should remember whose the strong one here. I could take your life if I wanted to." Gaara brought his hand down from Naruto's hair and gently wrapped his fingers around the blonde's neck. Naruto stretched his head upwards, trying to not get choked. He shook with uncontrollable fear. Gaara smiled gently. "See? I could kill you right now." He laughed softly. He watched Naruto close his eyes, trying to imagine that he wasn't there.

"Don't make that face…You make me feel so guilty looking like that." Gaara kissed Naruto's eyelids. "Hmmm….Oh. I know. How about I make you feel MUCH better than you have in a long time?"

Naruto's eyes shot open. "No…"

Gaara took Naruto into his arms and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Naruto realized how high up they were. If he fell…

"Come on Naruto, take off your clothes." Naruto looked around, suddenly realizing that they were in his bedroom.

"No…I told you Gaara…We're not involved anymore." This time, Gaara showed the anger on his face.

"And I told you I don't care. I can do whatever the hell I want…even if I have to force myself on you…"

Naruto backed up and hit a wall. "You wouldn't."

Gaara tore off the blonde's shirt. "Oh, I would."

Naruto tried to run, but Gaara caught the blonde's legs and dragged him back across the floor. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Gaara…let me go." Naruto's voice cracked.

Gaara flipped Naruto onto his stomach and proceeded in taking the blonde's pants off. Naruto clawed at the floor. "Stop it!" Gaara took off Naruto's underwear, leaving the blonde naked and helpless.

"Don't you look delicious." Gaara whispered. Naruto gulped in fear. Next thing he knew, Naruto was against the wall. His left cheek pressed on the wall, Naruto looked back at Gaara, his eyes full of terror. The red head had unzipped his pants and was leaning against Naruto's back.

"Come on. I told you not to make that face. I promised I'd make you feel better didn't I? Well, I'm sure the face you'll make soon will be one of pleasure." Gaara suddenly thrust himself into Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed and his eyes glazed over with tears. "Stop it! Gaara please, stop it!"

Gaara ignored the blonde's pleas. Instead, he bit down on Naruto's neck, sucking as hard as he could.

Naruto cried out again and again, still trying to get away even though he knew that at this point it was futile. He did manage to make them fall on the floor. Gaara kept going, not caring that they were on the floor.

Even though the pain was unbearable, Naruto began to lose himself in the pleasure. His cries turned into moans, his resistance into acceptance. He gripped the carpet on the floor, shutting his eyes as hard as possible.

"I'll never forgive you. Not for this, not for anything." Naruto managed to pant out his words. Gaara put a hand over the blonde's mouth.

"It doesn't matter. Say no more."

Gaara found Naruto's sweet spot, making the blonde shake and shiver. Naruto opened his mouth to moan and Gaara stuck his fingers in. Naruto couldn't help but suck on them but in a last attempt of resistance, he bit down on them. Gaara hissed.

The red head picked Naruto up and threw him down onto the bed. He crawled on top quickly, trapping the blonde's arms behind his head. He gripped the top of the headboard to Naruto's bed and used his other hand to lift the blonde's legs onto his shoulders.

He positioned himself and thrust in as hard as he could. He pulled all the way back out and thrust in again. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned.

"You son of a bitch…" Naruto groaned. Gaara smirked and kissed the side of the blonde's neck.

"You know you like it." Gaara resumed in sucking the blonde's blood. He picked up speed and hit Naruto's sweet spot again and again. They were going so fast that Naruto's body wasn't touching the bed.

Naruto moaned. Both he and Gaara were sweating. He hadn't felt this good in a long time but he didn't want to admit it.

Gaara could feel himself on the edge. He brought his hands to Naruto's face, making the blonde look at him. He kissed Naruto.

The blonde moaned into the kiss. He hated this but loved how great it felt.

Gaara went faster and faster, slamming in and out of Naruto.

Naruto groaned and stared at the ceiling.

"No…no more…I can't take it…" Naruto panted. Gaara suddenly picked up insane speed and exploded. Naruto whined and exploded all over his stomach and Gaara's clothes.

Gaara fell down on top of Naruto for a second. "You can hate me all you want…but this will never stop." The vampire got up, completely reenergized. "Now I have to go clean these clothes. I'm gonna use your washing machine." Gaara disappeared from Naruto's room.

The blonde wrapped himself in his covers, not sure if he felt insanely happy or completely ashamed.

--

**That was the most ridiculous wait for a chapter ever wasn't it? I hope this long chapter made it up to you. **


	14. I'm There for You

**I do not own Naruto. You'd think you'd know this by know but better safe than sorry I suppose.**

**--**

Naruto pulled on some boxers and pants and dragged himself to his couch. He flinched as he tried to sit criss-cross. He could still hear Gaara washing his clothes.

_Bzzzzz_

Naruto looked down at his forgotten cell phone. It was buzzing in-between the cushions. He pulled it out slowly and flipped it open to see he had missed 5 calls and had 2 messages. They were all Kiba.

He opened one of the texts.

_Naruto? Pick up! Why aren't you answering?_

He went to the next one.

_Naruto! Are you all right? Why won't you pick up? I'm coming over!_

Naruto sighed and looked back past the kitchen towards the washing machine. Gaara was looking at him as if he knew who he was texting. Naruto flinched. He turned back to the text.

_I'm alright. It's not the best time to come over. _

Almost instantly,…

_Why not?_

Naruto sighed but caught himself. Gaara was still here.

_I have company._

The phone went off.

_So what? I'm already here. _

Naruto shut his phone and jumped when he heard the doorbell. Oh no, oh no, oh no. He looked back to see Gaara calmly putting his shirt back on and go to the door.

Gaara opened the door and stared at Kiba. Neither of them said anything. Gaara looked back at Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll see you later Naruto." Gaara's tone was almost threatening. Naruto could only nod faintly, his eyes full of fear with a hint of anger.

Gaara stared for a moment longer before he walked through the door, not sparing Kiba another glance.

Kiba looked back as the red-head walked out of sight. When the brunette turned around his eyes were full of anger. He ran over to Naruto and bent down in front of the blonde, his hands gently touching the blonde's face, arms, sides, trying to see if he was really alright.

"Naruto, what happened? Why was he here?" Kiba stared intently into the blue eyes before him.

Naruto looked directly at Kiba but didn't say a word. Kiba would guess it anyway.

Kiba grinded his teeth in an attempt to control his anger.

"Try and stand up for me." Kiba pulled on Naruto's arms, bringing the blonde to his feet. Naruto hissed and shut his eyes . Kiba's face wavered between anger and worry.

"That bastard…" Kiba made Naruto sit down again. He sat down in front of the blonde, holding his hands. "Naruto, I want you to tell me the truth." Naruto looked up at Kiba, his eyes full of defiance. Kiba tightened his grip on the blonde's hands. "That man…is he a vampire?"

Naruto tensed up immediately and looked away from Kiba. Kiba's eyes were full of worry. He lifted his hand up to Naruto's chin and made the blonde look at him. "Is he?" Naruto remained silent. Kiba sighed and looked down at the floor. "I don't know if or why you're trying to protect this man after what he's done to you. I know what he is even if you won't say it out loud. Your silence is enough proof for me."

Kiba got on the couch and pulled Naruto's head into his chest.

"But don't you worry Naruto. I'll take care of him for you. Then you'll always be mine."

Naruto still said nothing. It wasn't like he was trying to protect Gaara he was just aware of how serious Kiba was when he was determined to do something.

--

_**Briiiiiing. Briiiiing. **_

Naruto stuffed his books into his locker, not feeling like doing any homework tonight. He shut it to find Kiba standing next to him.

"Kiba…what're you waiting for?"

"You." Kiba smiled. "Come on. Today we have band practice." He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled the blonde behind him. Naruto couldn't help but smile a little and tighten his hold on Kiba's hand.

--

"So, we're gonna need a new singer," Kiba announced boldly. Everyone stared at him.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke bellowed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE NEED A NEW SINGER!? WE ALREADY HAVE A GREAT ONE!"

"Mmm. See, here's the thing. I fired him for personal reasons." Kiba smirked.

Neji rolled his eyes. "You can't just fire someone because you don't like them," he said in his indifferent tone.

"Well, he was being an ass and I don't think he was good for the band." Kiba argued.

Sasuke stared at him. "Whatever man. It's your fault we just lost the key to our success. Since you fired him it's your job to find us an even better singer. You got that punk!?" Sasuke pointed his guitar at the brunette. Kiba raised his hands in front of him defensively.

"Yeah yeah. I'm already on that . It's no problem. It'll just be a couple of weeks, that's all."

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Naruto smiled faintly as he watched Sasuke chase the brunette around the room with his guitar. That guitar could really be an awful weapon when Sasuke was pissed.

--

**I just wanted to get something in there for you lovely readers :D I hope you like where it's going. Don't worry, this is not a Kiba Naruto story. It's all Gaaranaru. But where's the story without the twist and conflict? :D **


	15. New Day

**I do not own Naruto. I know that. Yeesh.**

"Hey Naruto! Are you ready to go yet!"

Naruto sat up in his bed and stretched. He could hear Kiba rummaging around in his living room.

"Naruto! I swear if you're not up I'll..." Kiba rammed through Naruto's door and stopped in his tracks. He smiled. "Okay, so you're awake. That's a start."

* * *

"Alright, just one more thing." Kiba shifted Naruto's collar, tightening his tie just right. Naruto shivered. He remembered when he use to kiss Gaara goodbye when he went to school. Then Gaara became a student then he broke his hea-

"Naruto? Hey!"

Naruto's head snapped up. Kiba's smile disappeared. He caressed Naruto's face in his hands, a sad look in his eyes. "It's not good to daydream like that Naruto." He took another long look at the blonde and smiled again. "Come on. School will start without us." Kiba took Naruto's hand and ran with him all the way to school.

* * *

"So, whose gonna be our new vocalist?" Sasuke leaned forward in his chair and nabbed some of Kiba's chips. The brunette glared at the raven haired boy.

"WELL..." The brunette turned his attention towards Naruto and smiled. "I figured we'd give Shikamaru Nara a chance, ya know? I mean he has to have some kind of talent hiding behind all that _I don't give a fuck _attitude, right? Heh." Kiba smirked as if he had just conquered the world.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other, almost bored expressions on their faces. Neji stood up from his seat next to Sasuke, walked to the other side of the desks, punched Kiba in his arm, went back around the desks and sat back down. Kiba sucked in his breath and rubbed his arm.

"Ouch. Tss. You son of a gun...that actually hurt!" Naruto punched him too. Kiba yelped that time. He looked at Naruto like he was a wounded puppy.

"I agree. It's not a bad idea." Naruto smiled. Kiba's expression turned into shock.

"Wait! If you agree with me then why did you punch me!" Kiba groaned at Naruto. Naruto took a sip of his juice.

"Cuz I can."

* * *

"Yeah. I don't see why not." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Wah? Ah. Really? Seriously? You'll do it?" Naruto was in disbelief. The pineapple haired boy rolled his eyes.

"YES."

"Wait. Can you even sing?" Sasuke leaned on the window sill of their classroom as he stared at Shikamaru.

"I dunno. I guess?" Shikamaru yawned. This time, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey, well practice is at 7 so we'll find out then, right Sasuke?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke shrugged and left the classroom. "Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto patted Shikamaru's shoulder as he followed Sasuke.

"Yeah, whatever." The pineapple haired boy laid his head back down on his desk, resuming his scheduled nap.

* * *

Sasuke and Neji stared at Shikamaru in disbelief.

"Is that good enough?" Shikamaru looked around the band's place, looking for who knows what.

"That. Was. Fantastic." Naruto said, his mouth wide open. Kiba jumped up and put an arm around Shikamaru, a huge smirk on his face.

"I should be a talent scout! Look! He's amazing!" The brunette raised Shikamaru's hand in the air like Shikamaru had just won a boxing tournament.

Neji shrugged as he tuned his bass. Sasuke dug a piece of gum out his packet, gave Kiba a thumbs up, and began tuning his guitar with Neji.

"I'll give you credit. Shikamaru is very talented." Naruto genuinely smiled at Kiba. The brunette blushed and sat back down quickly, trying to hide his face.

Suddenly, there was a thud on the ceiling.

"What is that? Hail?" Sasuke put his guitar in a corner and began packing his stuff. Neji did the same, not wanting to be left with the other band mates.

"Probably. Better get home before it gets worse and somebody gets a concussion." Neji slid on his book bag as he spoke.

"See ya." Sasuke waved as he and Neji left.

"I guess I'll get going then. Uh, just let me know when we have, what, practice?" Shikamaru shrugged as he followed the other two out.

Kiba looked at Naruto and smiled, the blush still on his face.

"I guess I'll take you home then."

"What? You think I can't take care of myself?" Naruto pouted playfully. He still flinched when he stood up but he pretended it didn't hurt.

"Ah! No! It's...it's not that. I just...I was..." Kiba began to fluster. Naruto laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Relax Kiba!" Naruto set his guitar near Sasuke's and pulled Kiba behind his as he locked the door to their place.

* * *

The two walked in silence, small smiles on both their faces. Kiba stopped walking for a moment. Naruto turned around, confused.

"Kiba? What's wrong?"

The brunette looked up at Naruto.

"Uh...Naruto, you know that festival that's coming up? Do you want...would you like to go with me?" Kiba began to kick the pebbles under his shoes in nervousness.

Naruto smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

Kiba brightened as he caught up with Naruto and they began walking again.

* * *

"See ya!" Kiba waved. Naruto waved back as he closed his front door. As soon as he locked it, "What's this? Were you and the Inuzuka kid on a date?" Naruto froze up. He suddenly began to shake as he turned around to see the emerald green eyes he'd recently begun to fear.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Naruto gritted his teeth. The redhead grinned a very malicious grin.

"Of course it's my business Naruto. We're destined to be together and anyone who would dare to come between us is sure to die."

Naruto panicked as Gaara reached out and hugged the blonde. "Come on. Let's go have some fun." Naruto tried to fight his way out of Gaara's grip but it was futile. It was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not.

* * *

Naruto breathed heavily on top of Gaara. The vampire groaned, stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers. "I'll be right back. Don't you move." Gaara glared at the blonde to make sure he knew that he meant what he said.

Once Gaara had left Naruto reached over to the nightstand where his cell phone had been buzzing for the past hour. Who was it of course but Kiba texting him.

* * *

**It's summer now so I'll be sure to update more frequently. Thank you faithful readers for sticking with me! Review please! :D **


End file.
